


Kiss it Better

by donotspeaktomeofdragonfire



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, RPF, Sleepy Cuddles, a goddamn stereotypical post-recording session fic, these boys are Gross just warning you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 17:55:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4358681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donotspeaktomeofdragonfire/pseuds/donotspeaktomeofdragonfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny and Arin relax after a frustrating recording session.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss it Better

They ended another recording session and Arin was, as usual, steaming.

“I can’t- I just can’t fucking believe this piece of shit, dude, God, Danny, why? Why the fuck…?”

Danny leaned over and attempted to drape himself over Arin like a large, calming blanket, nuzzling his face into Arin’s shoulder, but found himself being gently shoved away.

“Come on, Arin, lemme kiss it better, right?” he teased, running his fingers through Arin’s hair and trying to use them to comb out a knot he ran into. “You’re just really full of all this bad karma and shit.”

That got Arin to snort a laugh. “Sure. Bad karma. What did I do in a past life to fucking deserve this shit? Was I- Was I fucking Hitler or something?”

Danny paused. “Arin. Holocaust jokes? _Really?_ ” He leaned in again and bit Arin’s ear, drawing more odd little giggles from the man beside him. “Lemme take your mind off it.”

“And what, exactly, did you have in mind for my mind?” Arin reached over and grabbed at Danny’s bony hips, pulling them closer together. Interpreting this as encouragement, Dan swung his legs over Arin’s, straddling him.

“I think I can think of a few things.” He ducked down to press a gentle kiss against Arin’s soft lips, then three in a line across his jaw, moving slowly. “Come on, just relax.”

Arin wrapped his arms around him, enveloping him in a hug. “Bony little fucker,” he chuckled.

Danny grinned at him. “I can think of another bone, another bone I have,” he murmured, sending both of them into a fit of giggles and kisses. But as they pressed closer together, Arin noticed something very distinct poking into his stomach.

“You- wait, you’re actually hard? Seriously?”

Blushing, Danny licked his lips in what he apparently thought was a seductive manner and raised his eyebrows. “Well, I’m sorry, these long sessions really, uh, really get me antsy, if you know what I mean.”

Arin shoved at him again, and Danny slid onto the floor. “Get off me, you little- you little slut,” he teased.

Dan cupped one hand over Arin’s knee, and smiled up at him. “You know,” he purred, “I could help you relax…”

“With what, a Shiatsu massage or something? Because you-” he laughed nervously as Danny’s hand slid up his thigh- “you know how much I love those massages.”

There was a small pause as Danny pressed his face to the inside of Arin’s thigh. “Y’know, Arin, I know it’s late, but, uh…”

“Yeah, it’s really, it’s pretty late, it’s like…” He glanced around aimlessly for a clock, but his attention was caught again by Dan moving to lap at the bulge in Arin’s jeans. “Christ fuck, are you- Can you not slobber all over my pants?”

“Oh, I’m sorry, would you prefer me _not_ slobbering all over your pants? Because, because I can do that too.”

“Yes,” he snorted, “I’m pretty sure that’s what I just said. Just lemme-” Arin tugged his fingers through Danny’s hair, pulling him gently away, and trying to unbutton his jeans with the other hand. It didn’t work too well, so Danny brought his long, nimble fingers into the mix, unzipping Arin’s jeans easily. They shifted and wriggled about a bit, amidst fits of laughter, as Arin worked his jeans about halfway down his thighs, along with his boxers. “Yeah, sure, that works.”

Danny licked his lips again and gave Arin a huge, happy grin. “Here we go!” he sung, in a bad Mario impression, and Arin threw his head back in laughter.

“For fuck’s sake, that is like the least sexy thing you could have done, _ever._ I’m not even sure if I _want_ a blowjob after that.”

Dan quirked an eyebrow. “Do you? Do you not really?” he teased.

“Well,” Arin chuckled, threading his fingers into Danny’s curls again, “I’m certainly not going to _stop_ you.”

With that, Danny wrapped his lips around the tip of Arin’s cock. Arin finally relaxed, melting into the couch at Danny’s eager, sloppy lapping and sucking.

“God damn, Dan, you’re too good at that,” he hummed contentedly, as Danny brought his hand up to help stroke along his shaft. “Fuck- shiiiit...”

Danny pulled off with a lewd _pop_ and moved to sliding his hand roughly up and down Arin’s cock. “You know, you should watch your fucking language, Arin. Some people don’t like a potty mouth.”

Arin tried to come up with a retort. “You watch- you look at your mouth, you potty mouth.”

“Wow. I am _ever so insulted._ You’ve cut me to the core. Oh come on, will you just-” He lapped at the swollen head, twisting his hand around the shaft and picking up the pace. Arin shifted, his abdomen tensing as he tightened his fingers in Danny’s hair. “You know what? I would say ow, because I’m pretty sure you’re pulling my roots out, but actually- actually keep doing that. Oh, heck, I know.” Danny moved his other hand from where it had been resting on Arin’s leg, and brought it up, tucking it behind Arin’s balls. “This’ll do the trick, right?”

He pressed hard, and it did, it fact, do the trick. Arin came with a grunt and an “oh _fuck_ ,” splashing strings of white cum over Danny’s face.

“Christ, that stuff is so hard to get out of my hair,” Dan complained, licking a bit off of his lip and standing up.

“Oh, is that- is that really what we’re talking about right now?” Arin laughed. He seemed a bit strung out and tired, but Danny unzipped and dropped his own pants and pressed close.

“You, uh, you wanna do something about this?” Danny purred. “Cause I would really- I would really appreciate you doing something about this.”

“No, yeah, sure dude, I’ll just…” Arin wrapped one hand around to Danny’s back, and licked the other one, covering it in saliva. “You know what, I’ll never get over how gross it is to do that,” he mumbled, finally running his hand over Danny’s cock. “We’ve got to start keeping lube around the couch.”

“Mmm, yeah, sure. But won’t- won’t people see?” He braced his hands on Arin’s shoulders, watching Arin’s hand twist around him as he stroked. “They’ll notice, right?”

“Dude, don’t you think everyone already knows? With how gay you are around me-”

“Oh, yes, let’s talk about how gay _I_ am, sure,” Dan snickered, resting his forehead against Arin’s. “Says the guy with his hand on my dick.”

“You know- you know what? You just had my dick in your mouth, you’re one to talk. Actually, no, you’re not one to talk. So shut up.” They both burst out into laughter again, and Arin flinched. “Eww, you just fucking spit on my face.” He let go with the hand that was pressed against Danny’s back, and used it to wipe off his face and mouth. “Also, do you think I want your face right there against mine? You’ve got my cum all over you.”

Danny, ever the prankster, used this as an invitation to press their cheeks together, resulting in a retching noise from Arin. “Aw, come on, you know you love it,” he teased, then shuddered. “Okay, that’s- I think I need to shift my attention here.”

“Yeah, you’d better, my arm’s getting tired.”

Danny took one hand off of Arin’s shoulder and wrapped it around Arin’s hand, guiding it to the pace he wanted, then started thrusting. “Yeah, there we go, that’s it, come on,” he whispered. Another few strokes and he clenched his teeth, shouted a long string of profanities and came.

“One, that was right in my ear, _Dan_ ,” Arin laughed, “and two, dammit, I liked this shirt.”

“I love you too,” Danny laughed with him, pecking him on the lips once more. “D’you- do you wanna take a shower or something?”

Surveying the mess, Arin made a decision. “No, here, I’ll just-” He shoved Danny away from him and tugged off his shirt, turning it inside-out and handing it to him. “Here, use this.”

“Oh, yes, sure, that’ll totally work. Use the shirt, which is covered in cum, to wipe drying cum off of- of off my face. Perfect. Best plan you’ve ever had, bar none.”

“Well, we gotta get back to our games. You know, the _videeeooo gaymez_ ,” Arin teased, slipping into an exaggerated voice.

“Aw, man, what?” Dan sat down hard on the sofa and slumped back into the cushions, while Arin stood up momentarily to pull his pants up again.

“Yeah, no, we’ve gotta record still. It’s not even that late, dude, it’s like nine.”

“Weeelp,” Danny sighed, stretching out the syllable, “I guess they’re gonna get Sleepy Dan. And you know how much everyone loves Sleepy Dan.” His voice was rough, and Arin’s heart melted a little when Dan rested his head on his shoulder. “What’re… What’re we playing?”

“I dunno. Hmm, let’s see. What about... Pokemon?” He grinned at Dan, who snorted, and Arin kissed the top of his head. “You know, I think we probably-” He was interrupted by a loud yawn from Danny. “I think we probably do have time for a little nap.”

“You know what I’m thinking?” Danny muttered, snuggling in closer to him.

“What’s that?”

“I am _so_ glad we don’t have facecam.”

Arin smiled. “So am I, considering the fact that you still don’t have pants on.”

“Take it from Markiplier, dude, pants-less is the only real way to play.”

“Dude knows where it’s at.”

There was a few moments of silence, and soon the only sound in the room was two voices, gently snoring, as well as the menu soundtrack from their latest game, looping through the night.


End file.
